Talk:President of the United States
Part 1 I was thinking it would be nice to do something for other offices, like PM of Britain and the various monarchies, but as I looked at things, I realized that in most timelines, either there isn't a good solid streak of office holders named, or there is a good streak, but it is identical to OTL Either way an article would be worthless. TR 23:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, maybe an all purpose miscellaneous article like Pope or President (Miscellaneous), listing the known office holders would worthwhile. TR 16:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe. POTUS really is the only one that can go timeline-specific here, though. Turtle Fan 18:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Right, so for example, Prime Minister of Britain (Miscellaneous) would be the article name, and then list all known PMs per timeline. I'm not 100% its worth doing, but it might be a convenience to have a place that listed all known PMs (or monarchs, or Avtokrators, what have you) in 191, Worldwar, etc. TR 19:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it could have its uses. Like you, I'm not sure its usefulness is sufficient to justify the effort. Turtle Fan 22:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) We'll let it wait. See what Hitler's War may generate. It occurs to me that of all things "Presidents of Czechoslovkia" might be a category to come out of that work. TR This is another article I believe should be edited. - 82.38.98.206 14:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Be specific. Should we blank it and call it a day? Replace all the pictures with videos of Barney dancing with the kids on his show? Screw around with bold and italics? "Should be edited" is not helpful. Turtle Fan 17:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Never did find out what he meant by that. TR 15:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) What a bizarre hit and run. Also, if this is "another article that . . . should be edited," what was the first one? Turtle Fan 18:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Moving the article Giving special treatment to 191 made sense when the project was ongoing. Since 191 is done, I propose that we reorganize the US and CS presidential articles along the lines of this one. We split them by country, with all US presidents in one article, all CS in another. TR 19:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :No problems with that here. Turtle Fan 21:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) After going through all the various presidents, it occurs to me that if we were to go by the first prong of our categorization test, we'd have enough to justify categories for the 17th POTUS & the 32nd-34th POTUS. Just a stray observation. Carry on. TR 15:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Carrying on now. Turtle Fan 18:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Worldwar POTUS discussion This list is so partial I wonder if it's worthwhile at all. Though it does remind me of the Simpsons episode where Bart and Lisa go to a diner and are served "eggs a la Harold Stassen--They're always running!" Turtle Fan 01:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) "Then-Secretary of State Cordell Hull succeeded Roosevelt, although whether he held the legitimately was unclear. Given the crisis, few Americans cared." From 1886 the Speaker and President Pro Tem had been removed from Presidential succession. Hull was indeed next in line. Turtle Fan 01:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Indeed the list is worthless. Jelay14 01:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) It can be deleted. TR 02:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I went ahead and restored a truncated list, just focusing on who is known to have served. TR 19:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) That's a good idea. Turtle Fan 19:07, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Combining The 191 POTUS talk page survived. Since it's part of the overall history of the article, I've moved the content here. Carry on. TR 01:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well I wasn't really doing anything that could be carried on. . . . Turtle Fan 02:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Categories Should the various story templates and categories that have sub-sections here be added? We did do this for the President of the Confederate States article. I haven't checked but if we do this here then we should also do it for the V.P. articles and any other relevant ones if necessary. ML4E (talk) 18:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose we should. I would suggest that we focus on the story sub-sections as ML4E pointed out, where we have solid chains of succession, i.e., Southern Victory, et. al., and disregard the Other Presidents section. I don't see much point in including the POTUS page (or PMUK page, for that matter) in, e.g. Category:The Man With the Iron Heart just because Truman (and Atlee) appear in the novel. TR (talk) 00:42, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :That was my thought. I will do so shortly. ML4E (talk) 19:56, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thaddeus Stevens in The Guns of the South In The Guns of the South, Andries Rhoodie lied to Robert E. Lee about Thaddeus Stevens succeeding Lincoln in 1869. Rhoodie claimed that Stevens succeeded Abraham Lincoln (who was able to serve two full terms) as President and that his hardhearted policies toward the reconstruction of the South allowed black people to gain political, economic, and social advantage over white people that they never relinquished, though he declined to give details. On hearing this falsified history, Robert E. Lee was convinced that the specter of a Confederate defeat would be disastrous indeed. However, Lee would later learn the truth from the book The American Heritage Picture History of the Civil War that wasn't the case. Would this be worth a mention under the Guns of the South section on the article as a literary comment or should this info just remain on the Thaddeus Stevens article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:00, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :The Thaddeus Stevens article covers Rhoodie's lies. TR (talk) 21:15, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::As JCC must know, having quoted said section almost verbatim. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:44, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Alright then guys. However, should some of this info be transferred over to the Abe Lincoln article? I remember reading somewhere that Rhoodie lied to Lee and told him that if the North won the Civil War, Lincoln would act like a tyrant during his second term. I'm not sure if I read it on The American Heritage Picture History of the Civil War article or somewhere else. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:00, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Done. TR (talk) 15:16, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks TR. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:00, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Election Day Shouldn't Clinton be in the list? He was in office at the POD, even if the story doesn't mention him. (Does it?) See Vice President of the Confederate States#Southern Victory for Alexander Stephens and Monarch of the United Kingdom#The Two Georges for G4 and W4.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 23:49, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :No, Clinton's not mentioned, so he's not relevant. The presence of Stephens in 191 and the monarchs in T2G are for more coherent grids/lists. That's not really an issue here with Clinton in ED. TR (talk) 02:12, July 9, 2019 (UTC)